


The Language of Flowers (Hana Kotoba)

by effectaffect



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, First Love, First Time, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effectaffect/pseuds/effectaffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the seeds of friendship, love grows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Flowers (Hana Kotoba)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [napkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/napkins/gifts).



“Hana,” Mom called from the kitchen. “If you don’t hurry, you’ll be late for school.”

Hanayo’s cheeks flushed a deep red. “R-right! I’m on my way,” she said, hastily closing browser windows and clicking the _delete history_ button about eight times. It was the first, but not the last, time she’d gotten so absorbed in reading something she wouldn’t want anyone else in her family to see. She barely made it to morning practice on time, and leaned hard against Rin as she caught her breath once she got there, glad to have someone to steady her during partnered stretches. 

“Kayo-chin’s probably got a crush,” Rin teased in front of the group, “if she’s late to club again, it’s probably because there’s someone she wants to see in the morning!” 

Nico snorted. Maki looked at each of them. Umi and Elichika didn’t react, absorbed in what was probably an important discussion about what sort of choreography they should have for the Love Live preliminary rounds. 

Hanayo made a strangled sound of alarm. “I haven’t discovered what first love feels like,” she protested. “That’s not right!” 

Nozomi chuckled, arching her back as she stretched her clasped hands behind her and suggested, “Idol-watching, perhaps?”

“Morning fan events,” Nico puffed up with self-importance and shook her head sagely, “I would have heard about.”

Maki twirled her hair around her finger, examining the tips for non-existent split ends. “Or Honoka-chan has been taking her to another place with _onigiri_ ,” she said, and her tone was flat even though she was smirking. 

Kotori’s giggle turned into a muffled yelp as Honoka pressed down on her back, pushing her further toward the ground than she intended to bend. Honoka didn’t notice, protesting that the place she was into right now was healthy -- “They even have brown rice,” she began, which made Hanayo’s sound of discomfort escalate to dismayed insistence. 

“That’s not _right!!_ ”

Rin’s laugh was melodic and soft, and settled like a robe over Hanayo’s shoulders. The conversation moved on when Kotori managed to come up for air, thankfully, leaving Hanayo feeling both warmly delighted and a little embarrassed. It wasn’t an entirely unpleasant feeling, but she resolved not to be late for practice ever, ever again, lest anyone think she be eating brown rice or making eyes at strangers.

* * *

Like most resolutions, it didn’t quite work out the way Hanayo had hoped. During her study break, and when she was doing her homework, and in the mornings when she liked to check her fan blogs, her mind and mouse wandered back to those forums she would rather nobody knew she’d been looking at. Thinking about being discovered made her feel red-faced and agitated, but not ashamed. Just unsure of how they’d respond.

The next time Hanayo was late to morning practice, she fended off Rin’s questions by reminding her that if maybe possibly she had feelings for anyone she’d definitely tell Rin about them first thing. “You’re the person I’m closest to,” Hanayo assured as she laced their fingers together, walking from their last class to afternoon practice with hands clasped. 

“That’s right, Kayo-chin,” Rin said, practically purring as she squeezed Hanayo’s palm. “I get to know your heart before anybody else!”

Hanayo didn’t have a chance to say anything back to that, before Rin pranced into the club room, announcing their arrival. That was okay, because Hanayo knew she’d told Rin before how much that bond meant to her often. Rin had told her dozens of times since they were kids, that Hanayo could tell her anything. And Hanayo would! She was certain, she’d tell Rin-chan eventually. Soon. Soon, eventually. Sometime. 

She didn’t quite have the nerve to spill on what she’d been reading, though. She got close a few times, but with their busy practice schedule Hanayo and Rin weren’t able to get much time alone to talk. For most of the next week, their attempts at private conversation were thwarted by schoolwork, and rushed mornings, but it had to happen eventually. On a Thursday, or something.

* * *

“Hana,” her Mom called from downstairs, “If you don’t hurry, you’ll be late for school.” Hanayo closed out her browser and cleared the history again, before calling back that she’d be “Right down in a minute!”

Hanayo burst into the kitchen, pulling her uniform jacket on as she went, nearly stumbling over her school bag where her Mom had placed it for her by her usual chair.

“You got distracted reading about your music again?” Mom asked, as she scooped a big helping of white rice from the steamer into a _nori_ wrapper and formed a triangular rice-ball. “I told you to start setting an alarm when you go online in the mornings.”

“Sorry, Mama,” Hanayo said, moving up to the kitchen counter to help with preparing lunches. The beautiful rice-ball got tucked into Papa’s _bento_ , next to a fluffy omelette and his favorite piece of crispy-grilled fish. Hanayo tucked a few cherry tomatoes into the corners of Papa’s lunch, along with a carrot stick (his least favorite, but Mom always insisted, for his vision) and a little cup of lettuce. Together, Hanayo and Mom quickly assembled two more _bento_ \- one for Hanayo, and one for her older brother (who didn’t have class at the university until half-ten and was probably still sleeping). 

“I’ll have your brother help me with the dishes,” Mom said, and handed Hanayo her lunch. “You’re making dinner tonight, though. I’ve got an evening meeting with the _ikebana_ society, so when the rest of us get home we’ll all be starving.” 

“I’ll take care of it,” Hanayo promised. “If I’ll be alone, can Rin-chan come home with me tonight?” She fought to keep from blushing, chewing on the inside of her lip as she gathered up her school bag and umbrella. 

“She’s always welcome,” Mom smiled, and winked as she handed Hanayo an extra rice-ball. Hanayo lost the battle with her embarrassment and knew it from the warm feeling creeping along the shells of her ears. “I know how much you like her,” Mom smiled. Hanayo swallowed a meek sound and tried to cover it by moving into the hall and toward her shoes.

“I like her too. She even does dishes,” Mom added, turning back to her work at the counter. 

“We’ll probably both see you tonight, then,” Hanayo replied, but stopped to checked her hair in the hall mirror. She was about as pink as the barrette she’d used to keep her bangs back. She pulled it from her hair and tucked it into the pocket of her uniform jacket, while slipping into her shoes. “I’m heading out,” she called, and heard Mom’s voice say, “Be safe,” through the door as she closed it.

Hanayo ate her bonus rice ball on the way to school, on the solid presumption that having a full belly would help ease her nerves. Extra rice wasn’t enough to keep her mind off of what she’d been reading. It was the first time she’d found a place where other girls her age were talking about their feelings, in a way that seemed close to what she’d been experiencing. She’d been surreptitiously returning to read a particular forum every morning since she’d found it, tucked behind a registration wall and discretely linked in one of the sub-threads on one of many idol appreciation forums she followed regularly. 

Thoughts of putting words to her feelings kept Hanayo absorbed on the walk to school, again. 

“Kaaaayo-chin!” Rin laughed, catching up to Hanayo in the school’s entrance, by the shoe-lockers. Hanayo had been in a whole other place, and momentarily bristled before relaxing into Rin’s arms. Rin hugged Hanayo from behind, nuzzling against her shoulder. 

“R-rin-tan,” Hanayo smiled, flustered but happy. “You’re energetic this morning!”

“Of course! I’m excited for the new choreo at afternoon practice. I think I’ve got the flourish for the break-jump down. Eli-chan gave me some tips last week for connecting my acrobatics, and I’ve been working on it. Why aren’t you energetic?” Rin pulled away from Hanayo just for long enough to switch into her classroom slippers, keeping one hand on Hanayo’s shoulder to steady herself. Hanayo was pretty sure her balance was good enough to manage without a support-person.

“I’m energetic,” Hanayo said, leaning slightly into Rin’s hand and getting into her own classroom shoes. Hanayo worked hard to keep the little nervous tremble out of her voice when she added, “But everyone’s going to be out until after eight, so if you want to stay over tonight, we can make dinner together and maybe talk about, uh, stuff?” 

Hanayo mentally scolded herself for being nervous at all. It wasn’t as though she’d never spent any time alone with Rin, they’d been best friends and very close since they were practically babies. It was just, different when she was nervous about what Rin would think of what she had to say.

“Ooh, yeah, I could call Dad from your place. He’s pretty cool about that kind of thing,” Rin grinned, hopping in place. “Sounds fun! What’s for dinner?”

“Whatever we want to make,” Hanayo said, pulling Rin toward homeroom. “Think about it. We can pick up ingredients on the walk home.”

“I get to have Kayo-chin’s home cooking,” Rin chirped by way of greeting Maki, who was already at her desk. Maki looked up from the window and observed, “Hanayo doesn’t have a Michelin Star rating.”

“She’s got a Meow-ish Star rating,” Rin said, adding a braggadocio sing-song flourish. She “presented” Hanayo to Maki, complete with jazz-hands. Hanayo took her seat with as much composure as she could muster, and Maki kindly tried not to giggle. 

They didn’t really get a chance to talk again until mid-day break, otherwise occupied with attempting to cram the last crucial bits of test-relevant information into their super-saturated brains.

* * *

“Comfort food,” Rin whined over lunch, before poking the straw into her carton of papaya juice. “Kayo-chin, I want comfort food, to nourish my soul so exams don’t crush my spirit.”

“I’ll do my best,” Hanayo laughed, and offered Rin a tomato from her lunch. Rin popped it into her mouth immediately. “Your spirit’s important to me! What’s pretty nourishing?”

“Protein smoothies,” Maki said, before taking a delicate bite of a _croque madame_ that looked like it probably had a Michelin Star. Rin groaned. She kept groaning. She leaned as she groaned, pushing an elbow into Maki’s side. Maki shrugged Rin off with one arm, grinning.

“It’s been pretty cold lately,” Hanayo said, glancing out the window toward the school’s vegetable garden. “ _Oden_?”

“Yes, _oden_ ,” Rin said, bolting upright, her eyes twinkling. “I haven’t had _oden_ yet this winter!”

“It’s the _beginning_ of winter,” Maki said, and took another bite of her sandwich.

* * *

“Do you want to use the crash kit, or should we stop by your place to get you a change of clothes?” Hanayo asked, resting against Rin’s desk as she packed up her bag. 

Rin shook her head, not looking up from the pencil case she was trying to close. It had a stern zipper. “Nah, if I go home and ask it’s more likely to be mom and she won’t really mind but she’ll argue more. I’ll use the duffel at your place.” The pencil case zipper finally un-stuck and made a stiff, sharp sound as it slid closed. Rin gave Hanayo a thumbs-up.

“It’s what it’s there for,” Hanayo admitted. When she and Rin were younger, they’d spent so many nights together at the last minute that they decided to each keep an overnight bag in the other’s room. “That means the only stop is the market.”

Hanayo was starting to feel nervous. The day had felt easy and fun and normal, but now that the moment of private time and conversations was approaching, she felt her anxieties rising. It was going to be fine! She was pretty sure it was going to be fine. She trusted Rin not to freak out, but then Hanayo herself was sort of freaking out, so maybe Rin would? She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and smiled, looping her arm through Rin’s.

“You’re so cute when you’re nervous,” Rin said, shouldering her bag. “Whatever it is, I’ll be rooting for you.” Hanayo watched Rin for a long moment, surprised, but letting herself be led down the hall.

“Sorry, Rin-chan,” Hanayo said, and smiled. “I forgot you’re on my side for a moment.” Rin gave Hanayo a little nudge with her elbow before pulling slightly away at the lockers to swap back into her sneakers. 

“I’ll let it slide this time,” Rin said, and ruffled Hanayo’s bangs. “Just because I like you so much.” Hanayo felt her cheeks getting warm, even as she leaned into the familiar comfort of Rin’s hand.

The weather had somehow managed to get colder since the early morning, so their walk to the market was brisk. Hanayo was glad that the rain had held, and couldn’t help noticing that Rin had forgotten to bring an umbrella. “For fish cakes, there’s _kamaboko_ at home, but I don’t think we have any _hanpen_. We should get some vegetables, too,” she told Rin as they approached the shop.

“I want fried tofu, like, a whole extra piece of _inari_ ,” Rin said, and picked up a basket as they stepped in from the wind. “And the broth should be spicy!”

“Spicy?” Hanayo let Rin pull her toward the chilled section. “We should get more ginger if we’re going to use the rest.” Rin whistled in approval, and elbowed their way through a dense knot of students at the readymade snacks. Hanayo appreciated Rin’s willingness to barge through, and she got to slip by in Rin’s path. It meant sometimes she bumped up against Rin’s back when they got when they were going, though. Hanayo rested her chin on Rin’s shoulder, trying to take up as little space in the aisle as possible.

“Hot peppers, too, for the soup,” Rin said hopefully, and reaching for one package each of _hanpen_ and _inari_ tofu. Hanayo put a package of _satsuma-age_ into their basket, and Rin started to pull away toward the produce section. Hanayo grabbed her sleeve to be sure she could stay close as they wove their way through the other shoppers. 

“Hot peppers? Th-that’s not traditional,” Hanayo said, putting the flavors together in her head. “Maybe as garnish?”

“Like with _pho_ ,” Rin agreed, “it’ll be good! Sorta like, fusion~nyaa?” 

Hanayo smiled. She liked Rin’s adventures, and culinary ones they could at least experience together. As long as brown rice wasn’t involved. Rin must have seen the thought across her face, because she asked, “You don’t usually have rice with _oden_ , do you?”

Hanayo squared her shoulders and said, “I have rice with everything! It’s not a _meal_ without it!” 

Rin pawed at Hanayo’s arm and laughed. “So the rice will balance the pepper spice, it’ll be good.”

They spent some time picking out potatoes and a golden yam, because Rin said she wanted the sweet potato too, and peppers, ginger, and the smallest daikon radish they could find. It was still the size of Hanayo’s forearm, easily. In the checkout line, they debated the merits of getting fish bones to enhance the stock. Hanayo wanted to go for it, but Rin insisted that home-made _dashi_ was too finicky to spend their time together on. Hanayo tried not to think about what she wanted to say, as they carried the groceries home together.

It was comfortably quiet, with just the cold night sounds of the neighbourhood, their footsteps, and the rustling of the bag they each held one strap of. They’d probably walked this path together hundreds of times, just this way, or with Rin humming some chorus and bridge while Hanayo sang harmonies.

* * *

One summer evening they’d spent climbing all over the little park’s playset even though Rin was too gangly and Hanayo was too heavy to hold herself up on the bars, in middle-school. It never mattered how their bodies changed, they had always been comfortable together. Even then, Hanayo had noticed that Rin was getting willowy. Whenever the boys from the neighbourhood were jerks to them that summer, they’d shared an ice cream _taiyaki_ on the walk from the market to Hanayo’s house. 

“They said I’m a dud bud! Maybe I’m a cat-tail,” Rin complained around a mouthful, stomping as she walked.

“Hmm, cat-tails are cute, but,” Hanayo paused to take a bite and eat. “I think Ri-nyaa is more of a tiger lily.”

“That’s flashy,” Rin said. “Is it because it’s a tiger? Am I a tiger?” She grinned, swiping her paws at the air in front of her. Hanayo was pretty sure a tiger could eat Rin’s imaginary opponent without getting into a boxer’s pose.

“No,” Hanayo laughed. “You’re my treasure, Ri-nyaa,” she’d said. “Mom told me they mean wealth in _hana kotoba_. But also, they’re your color!”

Rin blushed. “I’m not that fancy,” she said, but Hanayo thought that Rin needed the encouragement. More than that, Hanayo wanted to show Rin something of the way Hanayo saw her. Rin, she thought, deserved to know how wonderful she was.

“I’ll show you Mom’s arrangements, you’ll see it’s definitely your flower. They’re playful and bright like you. And they’re energetic!” Hanayo gestured with her free hand, making her hand into a bulb before stretching her fingers into an approximately blossoming shape. “I can’t really explain it, but I think of you whenever I see them.”

“It’s because I’m a tiger,” Rin said, and finished their _taiyaki_. “I’m gonna getchya~nyaa~!” Laughing, Rin chased Hanayo the rest of the way to her door.

Hanayo’s brother had still been in high school then, and he’d been just inside the door when the two of them burst in, giggling and growling. They’d knocked him face-first onto the hall floor, where he pretended to be mortally wounded. “Maaaaaaaaah,” he wailed, “Wild beasts are running loose on the streets!”

“That’s dramatic,” Mom called dispassionately from her flower room, apparently unconcerned that her only son was possibly being mauled by tweens.

“Even when you’re dying, you play along! Bro, you’re so reliable,” Rin said. She nudged his leg with her foot like she was trying to decide if he was worth play-fighting. Hanayo stepped over his body without looking at it.

“What I want to show you is more important,” Hanayo said, pulling Rin along by the hand. “We can destroy him later.”

“ _You’re_ supposed to be my target,” Rin protested, but admitted quietly that it was more fun when they were a team. Hanayo led her into Mom’s flower room, which had special lighting and the heavy, comforting smell of fresh greenery and foliage. Though Rin had visited many times, they had never spent much time in there, mostly because when Mom was doing _ikebana_ she liked to be focused. She wasn’t arranging, but instead tending to the blooms in her indoor garden.

Rin quieted, and squeezed Hanayo’s hand, sticking close to her as they took in the room together. “Mom mostly keeps bulbs,” Hanayo said. “Tulips and Lilies,” she smiled, gesturing to show Rin each grouping of large irrigated pots practically brimming over with lush greenery and tight buds just beginning to take on color. Further from the door the buds were fuller, and Hanayo saw Mom smile as Rin’s eyes moved over callas and stargazers, to find the gold-orange jolt of color where the tiger lillies were, stretching their freckled petals toward the shaded growth lights.

Hanayo grinned. “It’s like they say, ‘I’m over here nyaa~’, and wave their arms around so you notice and smile. Ri-nyaa’s refreshing like that.”

Rin’s lip seemed to tremble for a moment as she looked from the flowers to Hanayo. “You think so?”

Mom turned and selected one of the older blossoms, a saturated gold thing the size of Hanayo’s palm, with wide, rippling petals and a thick cloud of freckles clustered toward the center of each. She supported the flower and snipped it easily from the larger plant. “They produce more flowers if you trim them as it goes,” she explained, and passed the flower to Hanayo. “I should probably get dinner started, now that they’ve all been watered,” she said, and put her hand on Hanayo’s head as she passed. “Don’t stay in here too long.”

Hanayo and Rin looked at the flower. “It’s kind of like a banana,” Rin said after a moment, running a careful finger along one freckled petal. “I like bananas.” Her voice sounded to Hanayo like she might cry.

“Do tigers like bananas?” Hanayo asked, knowing that Rin didn’t like for people to see her when she was feeling down. Rin laughed, wiping her eyes. “It probably depends on the tiger.”

“I love you, Kayo-chin,” Rin said, sniffling quietly. “You’re the best. Thanks.” Hanayo gave Rin a tissue, and tucked the lily behind Rin’s ear.

They had recovered by spending the rest of the evening chasing each other around and pretending Hanayo’s brother was some kind or other of prey (possibly a banana), which he thought was fun until Papa reminded him he had early morning practice with the baseball club.

* * *

Rin had seemed shy about herself then, and Hanayo wanted to give her strength. The memory of that feeling was so clear in her heart, she considered how Rin might feel now - knowing that Hanayo was nervous about something, unsure of talking about it even with her closest friend - and tightened her grip on the bag’s handle.

Hanayo smiled as they turned down her block, nudging Rin’s arm to catch her attention. “Let’s take pictures,” she said. “We can show Maki what she’s missing without those Meow Stars.”

Rin’s eyes sparkled and she presented a plan of action. “Ooh, oh, I’ll take pictures and do the dishes if you do the parts with fire!” She pulled her phone out of her pocket and started tapping out a message, probably to Maki. Together, they slowed in front of Hanayo’s front gate.

“I’ll take that deal,” Hanayo said, taking her time pulling out her keys so that Rin could finish typing. “But don’t forget to call your dad when we get in. I’ll get the kitchen set up. You get permission to stay.” They grinned at each other when Rin’s phone chirped its message-sent noise.

“Okay, I’ll be a responsible kid and let my parents know where I am,” Rin said, and turned her phone in her hand while Hanayo unlocked the door. “Don’t start without me though, I gotta direct my shoot so Maki-chan really sees what she’s missing!”

“I’m going to wash the vegetables,” Hanayo chuckled softly, securing the door behind them while Rin wriggled out of her shoes and took full control of the groceries. Hanayo stepped out of her mary-janes and up into the hallway, where she paused to hang her coat by the mirror. “You can use the house phone, to save your minutes,” she said, and held out her hands to take the groceries back. Handing them over, Rin pranced down the hall to where the phone rested, on a niche table behind the stairs.

“Kayo-chin’s cooking,” Rin sang, in no particular tune as she dialed and waited for the phone to ring. Hanayo turned the corner into the kitchen and listened, surprised at how calm she felt as she crossed to the counter by the sink. She unpacked the bag, putting vegetables to be washed into the sink and packages to prepare later arranged in order they’d be opened and cooked. Rin’s voice carried to her from the hall, saying, “Hey, Old Man! I’m having dinner with Kayo-chin tonight.”

Hanayo put the empty bag in the recycling, and began washing her hands and the vegetables. She listened as Rin told her dad that she was “already at Kayo-chin’s place,” and “we’ll study for exams together” and that she had a change of clothes and a toothbrush over thanks to the crash bag. “I’ll see you at the apartment tomorrow afternoon,” Rin confirmed after a brief pause, and Hanayo turned off the water. She went to retrieve the cooking _sake_ from the pantry as she heard the phone slide into its cradle.

Rin came into the kitchen, calling, “Dad says everything’s chill! Hah, and Maki’s getting hamburgers.” She stopped short when she saw Hanayo with the cooking _sake_. “Woah, think that bottle’s big enough?” 

Rin pulled her cell out of her pocket and displayed Maki’s message, which was a photo of fast food burgers and Nico in her signature pose next to the french fries, while Hanayo adjusted the (massive) bottle in her arms. 

“It was a gift from one of Papa’s business contacts,” Hanayo laughed. “We’ve been using it since Golden Week.” When she held the bottle from the bottom, settled against one hip, the lip was at her eye level. It had originally held 3 liters. 

Rin used her phone to take a picture, and immediately sent it to Maki, without comment. “How much of that stuff are we using?”

“Only a spoonful or two,” Hanayo said, and rested the bottle against the counter while Rin reached for one of the measuring cups. As Hanayo carefully poured out the amount they’d need, Rin’s phone chirped. And then chirped again. And again. 

Hanayo and Rin checked the message stream and laughed together. Maki had typed each sentence in rapid succession and sent them separately: “No! Don’t lead Hanayo-chan down that path! It’s dangerous! You’re not old enough!”

“I’m the one holding the bottle,” Hanayo chuckled. Rin nodded in agreement. 

“You’re right,” Rin said, typing, “Maki-chan should be more worried about me being led astray. It isn’t as though you’ve never pushed me to try things!”

“I hope I don’t push you down dangerous paths,” Hanayo said, and wrapped an arm around Rin’s waist from her side to give her half a hug. “But I’ll always try things you want to try with you,” Hanayo said softly, the warmth creeping into her cheeks again as she reminded herself that that was part of the idea here. Maybe. 

Rin took another photo of the measured sake next to their cooking ingredients, and sent it to Maki with a caption suggesting that Hanayo might be the one leading _her_ astray. Hanayo thought it was for the best to reassure Maki emphatically that they weren’t going to do anything illicit - she could be pretty naive, when it came to jokes. 

Tucking her phone into her pocket, Rin asked, “What should I help with first?” 

"I think," Hanayo said, considering the next steps on cooking, "I think I've found my first love." Hanayo smiled, and let the relief and embarrassed nervousness rush out of her in a breath. 

Rin stared for a moment, a grin slowly forming on her lips. "I knew it," Rin said, with real warmth and happiness in her voice. "Are you gonna tell me who it is or not? Somebody from another school?" 

"Nn,no," Hanayo started, and chewed on her lower lip, turning away from Rin to move vegetables to the cutting board. "I, uh, we go to school together. And, Rin-chan, I want to tell you because, well, it's important to me that you feel good about whatever happens... so if you don't like what I have to tell you, I'm going to choose to be the best friend to you I can be." Hanayo had needed to look at something else during that part, the part that was frightening and made it sound like Rin might be unhappy. Hanayo knew that Rin wanted her to be happy as much as Hanayo wanted Rin to be happy. Hanayo was sure of it. 

Rin looked wary, concerned, when Hanayo met her eyes. "So tell me already," Rin said, putting her hand over Hanayo's, where it rested on the counter. The warmth of Rin's slender fingers was reassuring. Hanayo didn't want Rin to pull away. She watched Rin's pulse beat in the vein across the back of her hand, and took a deep breath. Hanayo chose to be brave. 

"I think the love I'm feeling, that I've been feeling for a long time, is romantic, Rin-chan." Hanayo turned her hand palm-up, to hold Rin's in return. "I'd like you to think about it, too, because I've been thinking that I'd like it if _you_ were my girlfriend. If you'd think about if you'd like to be my _girlfriend_ ," she said. Hanayo held herself very still for a long moment, feeling Rin's eyes on her as she processed and reacted to the confession. 

Rin squeezed Hanayo's palm. "I don't want you to have to try to be my boyfriend," Rin said, awkwardly, after visibly struggling to find the right words. "I like the girl you are. I don't want you to feel like you," Rin paused, "like you have to be boyish to make me feel better. But I want to get to be girly together with you, Kayo-chin." 

"Rin-chan, that's not what I mean at all," Hanayo said, her voice soft and trembling as she insisted, "I want to be your girlfriend, too. I was-- I was reading about idols, and some of the girls on the forums have girlfriends. They're, we could -- there are other girls like me, feminine but into -- interested in other women. Who also follow idols, and like working toward that goal, and go on dates together. I mean, we don’t have to change who we are to try, if it’s the two of us. If you want to try with me, I’d really like to be a couple with you, Rin.”

Rin's cheeks grew steadily pink. "Kayo-chin, you were reading about girls dating each other? Because you like me?" 

Hanayo was just as red. “I want to date you,” Hanayo said, nodding. “I’ve been thinking about doing couple-sorts of things, first love sorts of things and figuring out romance together. With you, Rin-chan.” 

Rin didn’t pull away as she absorbed what Hanayo was saying, exactly. "Are you still rooting for me?" Hanayo asked, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind Rin's ear and gently touching her cheek. Rin nodded, nuzzling into Hanayo's hand and shifting to wrap her arms around Hanayo's neck. 

"I'm rooting for you, but, I... if I'm going to be anyone's girlfriend," Rin said, as she snuggled into a hug, "they're going to have to take me on a good first date." Hanayo squeezed Rin's waist and hid her face against Rin's shoulder.

"Well, then, don't make plans with anyone else for Christmas Eve. We'll go see the lights on the trees downtown, and eat winter cake." 

"It's a date, then," Rin said, and breathed in as she buried her face in Hanayo's hair. 

"Our first date," Hanayo agreed. "Maybe there will be fireworks," she said, and pulled back to meet Rin's eyes again. They crinkled at the edges when Rin smiled in response. 

The chirp of Rin’s phone pulled them apart. Maki’s text asked when she’d be getting a picture of the _oden_ , or if it had all been forgotten and they’d gone down the path of underage drunkenness after all. 

Hanayo pulled away to get the soup broth started, and catch her breath. “You know,” Rin said, looking up from a half-composed message to Maki, “I’ve thought about like, doing some of those things with you before.” Hanayo turned away from the lit stove, surprised, to watch Rin continue. “About cuddling and maybe figuring out how,” Rin laughed, her blush returning suddenly, “how real kissing works, exactly.”

Before Hanayo could muster her courage and ask if Rin really wanted to try those things together, her brother was home from class, and hollering his arrival from the hall. Both girls flushed at the interruption, and got to work putting the fish-cakes, tofu, and vegetables into the simmering _dashi_. With Brother hovering around the kitchen trying to steal bites to eat and not-at-all helping to put the rice cooker on, Rin had her hands full fending him off. She only managed to send Maki a few more pictures -- of the hot peppers chopped, seeds and all, going into the pot, and of Hanayo’s brother’s face when he noticed they were doing deviating from Mom’s usual recipe. 

Soon after a picture of Nico’s disapproving face arrived to chastise them for maybe poisoning Hanayo’s relatives, Papa was bustling in from the cold and kissing all three of the kids on the forehead before filling a bowl, picking out the orange vegetables, and disappearing into his office. He apologised over his shoulder for being kept from his family by yet another deadline before Hanayo could force him to at least try one carrot and piece of yam. By the time Mom came home and showed off her newest arrangement, a cluster of low-placed tiger lilies and a single tall cat-tail, the atmosphere at home felt like any other evening they’d spent together -- warm and familial.

Despite that easy familiarity, Hanayo knew, as she fell asleep next to Rin later that night, that things had changed between them. She had confessed, and Rin had agreed to a date… Hanayo was pretty sure that meant that, even if Rin wasn’t sure yet, that she was going to try to figure out whether another princess could really be her “prince charming”. Whether she wanted to be with Hanayo has a couple, and try out all the emotional turmoil of first love _together_. Hanayo didn’t know, but she hoped.

* * *

“Hana,” Mom called from downstairs. “If you don’t hurry, you’re going to be late.” She was in her flower room, sitting next to an arrangement of gardenia and white lily as she carefully wrapped a box that was certainly for Papa. 

“R-right,” Hanayo called, her voice cracking. She had changed her outfit three times before finally choosing a cobalt dress with a turtle-necked collar, and snowflake-lace along the hems and cuffs, over white tights. Deciding between scarves to go with the downy-soft ice-blue cardigan that Rin had given her for her birthday last year, Hanayo finished putting herself together as she moved through the house.

“Don’t stay out too late,” Mom said as Hanayo came into the flower room. Mom was smiling. “10:30 should do it.” That was an extra thirty minutes! Hanayo grinned, while her Mom looked her over. “Take a hat, too, or ear-muffs at least! I’m cold just looking at you.”

Hanayo laughed, her nerves about the crowd and concerts and challenges of the new year faded to leave only her excitement to be meeting up with Rin. “I promise I’ll keep warm. My phone’s charged, so if anything comes up I’ll call you.” She went to retrieve her gloves and ear-warmers from her usual jacket pocket, and added as she bundled up, “Have a good date with Papa!” 

Mom’s laugh made Hanayo imagine what it might be like to love someone for such a long time and still be excited for every chance to be alone together. She smiled to herself, remembering all the times she had run to Rin’s place for company since they had first met. Her cheeks felt warm the whole walk to the station where she and Rin had promised to meet. Only two days before, they and the others had come together and performed on a stage. Their first love song.

The whole area was busy with couples, and even though Hanayo knew that most people on the street would think that she and Rin were just friends she felt proud to be together with Rin among the other pairs of lovers. That word echoed for a moment in Hanayo’s head, making her heart race. She squeezed the strap of her purse and looked up just as Rin rounded the corner of the station building, coming in the direction of the big street her house was a few blocks off of.

“You look so _toasty_ , I could eat you,” Rin said, her grin catching the light and making her teeth flash. She wrapped Hanayo in a hug, pressing her cold nose against Hanayo’s cheek. Hanayo made a soft sound of startled delight, and squeezed Rin in return.

“Let’s hold hands while we walk. You need warming up! Mom would scold you and your dad for letting you go out like that,” Hanayo said, but knew Rin was probably comfortable even though her (very cute, gold and green) jump-skirt set didn’t cover her knees.

“I think I have a hat in my bag,” Rin said, and took Hanayo’s hand. They walked slowly together, toward where the neighbourhood groups had each put up a big tree. The sky was just getting dark enough to see the lights against, from where they were. 

Hanayo couldn’t wait to ask the question that had been bouncing around in the back of her mind. “Are you sure about this, Rin-chan?” She didn’t want Rin to say anything other than yes. “About me, I guess I mean.”

“Kayo,” Rin said, “I thought about first love before, and I decided that I want to feel those things with someone I can be totally myself around a while ago. You’re my best friend, and that’s something that’s totally separate and that won’t change, but you’re also the person I feel most like myself around.” Rin pulled a gold beret from the big ribbon-shaped shoulder-bag, and added, “I guess the kind of person who makes me a more me version of me isn’t a description that makes sense, but, that’s what I’m looking for.”

Hanayo sniffled, saying, “It’s just the weather,” a bit _too_ quickly to be really believable, and grinned. Rin put the hat on, tilting it to adjust it to the absolute cutest possible angle, and shivering in spite of herself. She squeezed closer to Hanayo as they walked.

A lot of other couples were also strolling, meandering around the display and practically cuddling in front of every tree as they went. Hanayo laced her fingers with Rin’s. “If you get too cold, I’ll hold onto you tighter,” she promised. “I mean, I wouldn’t be taking good care of my girlfriend if I didn’t do that much.”

Rin blushed and made a purring sigh of delight, nuzzling her cheek against Hanayo’s shoulder. “Tell me more about how you’re romancing me,” Rin said, looking up at Hanayo through her eyelashes.

“Well,” Hanayo said, “when you ask me to tell you what a great girlfriend you are, I will. And I’ll tell you sometimes without being asked.”

Rin laughed. “That’s pretty good, but you should pamper me more.”

“I’ll make you _bento_ ,” Hanayo offered.

“Perfect,” Rin said, as they came up to the crowd of light-lookers around the tree. It was beautifully trimmed, with colorful bulbs flashing in coordinated arrays of complementary colors. There were glass ornaments made to look like icicles, and they caught and warped the shades of color from the lights around them, scattering rainbows out into the night.

“Rin-chan,” Hanayo said, “You’re my precious, most treasured companion. If I get to stay with you from now on, I think, no matter what else happens, It’ll be perfect.” She squeezed Rin’s hand, and reached up to brush the first fat snowflake of the night from where it swirled and drifted into her hair.

Rin met Hanayo’s eyes, her own glistening with a kaleidoscope of colors. Hanayo smiled at her and said, “I love you.” It was easy, and casual, because they had been tending their love since they had first met, nurturing it to sprout from the friendship they found in each other. Rin’s smile was sunshine enough to see anything to blossom, Hanayo was sure.

“I love you,” she said again, enjoying the sound and feel of the words on her tongue and the way they filled the space between them. There were fireworks for just the two of them that night, after they’d had their fill of the crowds, and Hanayo walked Rin to her apartment building. The light-show was in Hanayo’s heart, pounding away when Rin paused after promising to come over for another dinner, and reached up to cup Hanayo’s cheeks in her hands.

There was a spark in Rin’s eyes, laughing. In the barest hint of a whisper, Rin said, “I’ve wanted us to be like this for a while, but I wasn’t sure how to say it. Thanks for being so brave, Kayo-chin.” Hanayo pulled Rin into a warm hug, squeezing so that she wouldn’t have to try to put her feelings into words. “I think I wanted to be your girlfriend all along,” Rin said, her breath stirring Hanayo’s hair where it curled below her ear. The sensation along her neck made Hanayo’s skin prickle.

Hanayo shifted so that she could meet Rin’s eyes again. “I trusted the way we feel about each other to be strong, even if you didn’t want to try this thing with me,” she said, gently pulling away as a car slowly passed them moving down the street. “I just like being with you this way.”

“Yeah, I know” Rin smiled, and looked up at the slowly-falling snow. “This feels right, Kayo-chin. Girlfriends… all of it, with you it feels _right_.”

“I’m glad, Rin-chan. I’m so glad we got to have this.” She gestured, trying to wrap the whole experience of the night, and of finding their way to this point. “We get to keep exploring this feeling. We’ll have plenty of time to figure it out together,” Hanayo said. “We’re only just starting to.”

Hanayo’s fingers found their way into Rin’s coat, flaring where they came to rest against Rin’s sides. The kiss was quick but soft - just discreet enough to be missed by any nosy neighbours peeking out of upper-floor windows - but it was a kind of declaration, made there on the street on Christmas Eve, of who they were and what they meant to each other. It made Hanayo’s whole world feel like a booming display of joy and light, chrysanthemums bursting into being against the night sky from one tiny spark.

* * *

The new year felt like it was flying by, and spring seemed to poke its first crocus out from under the snow in record time. Suddenly it felt like graduation was just around the corner for the third-years, and Hanayo was still processing that she and Rin had celebrated both Valentine’s and White Day since sharing that first kiss in the night. Christmas Eve _had_ been their first of many little dates, probably passing on the street as the close friends that they ...were, too. Hanayo both enjoyed that she could hold Rin’s hand in public, and wasn’t sure how she felt exactly about the invisibility granted them by strangers’ assumptions. Hanayo didn’t think she was ready for anyone to suggest the truth to her parents, no matter how much she wanted her feelings for Rin to be obvious. Of course she adored Rin, _everyone_ should adore Rin, and see all her charm points, Hanayo couldn’t help feeling, in the end.

Rin had agreed it wasn’t something they could be too obvious about, and they couldn’t, after all, keep it from the rest of the band. It had been Nozomi who suggested that they might not want to have sleepovers pulled off the table by any startled adults and should “maintain discretion,” which had made Hanayo turn zinnia-pink in front of everyone. Rin just squeezed Hanayo’s hand.

Hanayo was both reassured and embarrassed for being caught thinking of her girlfriend and Nozomi’s implications. She wasn’t entirely prepared for it when just a few days later, as the group planned their trip to perform in New York, Rin made sure to mention that she wanted them to share a room and Nozomi made it happen. Hanayo thought the hectic schedule of the trip and rehearsal would leave them both exhausted by the time they got settled in, but her body felt tense with energy.

“Nyaa,” Rin sighed, her voice lilting with relief as she stretched her arms high above her head after dropping her bag next to one of the big hotel beds. “It feels good to finally get to enjoy this with you.”

Hanayo crossed the room to the window, looking out over their high-rise view of the city at night. It sparkled like a whole different set of constellations, with glimmers of light of every color twinkling in and out of existence as neon signs and screen displays shifted. “It’s beautiful here,” Hanayo said, “but it feels so different.”

“Some things feel the same,” Rin said, wrapping her arms around Hanayo’s waist from behind. Hanayo turned in Rin’s arms, and gently brushed her fingers through Rin’s hair before bringing her hands to rest on Rin’s shoulders. “Well, the same but different.”

“No matter what changes,” Hanayo said, “I’m going to be rooting for you.”

Rin laughed, her cheeks slowly turning pinker. “I found… that forum, you mentioned before,” she admitted. “I saw some threads where they were talking about more… like, different ways women can be together. It’s embarrassing when I say it out loud, Kayo-chin.”

Hanayo nodded, sliding her hands over Rin’s back as Rin buried her face in her shoulder. “I know, sometimes they talk about really… uhm,” Hanayo giggled and let her words trail off, feeling her cheek get warm against Rin’s ear.

“Yeah,” Rin said, “I was thinking about some of that stuff, and I thought we should, uh, talk about it. I know we can’t really talk about this stuff when --”

“-- when there are other people around,” Hanayo agreed, as Rin pulled back to meet her eyes. For a moment they each just breathed and wrestled with their feelings.

Rin was brave for the both of them, and admitted, “I think I want to try to do more than just kissing with you. I like kissing you, I just -- I think, I might want to…”

Hanayo nodded, smiling through her rising blush. “I’d like to try that, too. If you’re sure.”

“We should probably shower first, though,” Rin blurted, nervously shifting her weight from one hip to the other. “I mean, we could, together, like at the bath house but, I guess it’s the wrong kind of tub here for soaking…” The idea did make Hanayo feel more at ease. They had scrubbed each others’ backs more than once, they were best friends! Who were also dating. Hanayo smiled and squeezed Rin’s hand to reassure her, before opening the door to investigate the bathroom.

It was an astonishing room, huge without making the best use of its space. There was plenty of room for both of them to get ready… but only _outside_ of the tub, which seemed just barely too narrow for the two of them to sit in. And there was no place to sit except the side of the tub when you were washing. “I miss some parts of Japan already,” Hanayo said. 

“But it’s not like my Mama’s place doesn’t have a little western shower,” Rin followed Hanayo, fiddling with the hem of her shirt as she appraised the space. “Think we can manage it?”

Hanayo found her back pressed against the vanity, next to where the sink was laid into a thick slab of polished granite. Hanayo watched Rin’s hands float up from her hems to the topmost button on her shirt. Rin unbuttoned it. Hanayo licked her lips. “It’ll be a little tight, but…I think so.”

Rin smiled, her eyes sparkling, and Hanayo realized that Rin was watching her reaction. Hanayo felt warm to the tips of her ears. In a smooth motion, she pulled her sweater off over her head and set it aside on the countertop. Rin unbuttoned another two of her shirt-buttons, exposing a cluster of freckles along her collarbone and the pink ribbon above the front-clasp on her yellow cotton bra. “I think,” Rin said, tilting her head to one side, “that it’ll be fun to try with you, Kayo-chin.”

“I’ve thought about this before,” Hanayo said, her voice fluttering with surprise at herself for admitting just how intensely she’d wanted to be with Rin. She crossed the room to Rin, and met her fingers-first, twining together as they embraced. Rin used her free hand to push Hanayo’s camisole up, pressing her palm against the soft skin at the small of her back to bring them closer. 

Hanayo kissed Rin with her lips parted, clutching Rin’s half-open blouse. Rin’s lips were soft under hers, and Hanayo enjoyed exploring the shape of them with her kiss. Rin’s fingers slid up Hanayo’s back, pulling the cami upward. When the pair of them broke apart it was for just long enough to pull one another’s shirts off with giddy, trembling hands. 

Rin drew a caress from Hanayo’s cheek along her neck to the lilac strap of her bra, stroking the lace embellishment before hooking her finger underneath and easing it over the slope of Hanayo’s shoulder. Hanayo focused on the hook-and-eyelet clasps above the zipper on Rin’s skirt. The kiss that reunited them was a clumsier thing, as Hanayo explored how much Rin wanted to lead or be led in those moments. Hanayo enjoyed how dynamic Rin was, too, and they settled into a rhythm of shifting assertions with lips, or teeth, or tongues. No matter how feisty or deep their kisses, every touch between them was tender. It didn’t take long for them to help one another out of the rest of their clothes.

“I thought about this before,” Hanayo said again, watching as Rin sat on the edge of the tub. “I thought about kissing you, and I want… I want to give you your first kiss, and I want to kiss your… s-sensitive spots,” Hanayo finally managed to stammer out, glancing from Rin’s eyes down the line of her throat, and down the tones of her abdomen. 

“Sensitive spots,” Rin repeated, and arched one eyebrow quizzically. Hanayo’s blush made Rin’s smile slip toward one side of her face, as she enjoyed watching Hanayo’s reaction. “Like, here?” Rin touched her earlobe, head tilted coquettishly.

Hanayo furrowed her brow, and nodded. “Yes, but--”

“Well, what about here?” Rin brought her hand from her ear down to the dip in her collarbone. 

Hanayo huffed and bit her lower lip. “Yes.”

“How about here?” Rin said, her voice lilting shyly as she cupped her breasts. More readily Hanayo admitted, “There, too.”

Rin squeezed her thighs together for a moment, her hands sliding down over her belly. “Kayo-chin, do you want to kiss me… here, too?” Just enough to slide her hand between them, Rin spread her legs, shifting on the edge of the tub.

Hanayo, blushing to the tips of her ears, nodded. Her “Yes” sounded more like a whimper. 

Rin’s smile widened, though her cheeks burned nearly as brightly as Hanayo’s. “Well, if you want to try it,” she started, nervously running one hand through her hair. “I’m a curious kitty.” Rin swiped a paw at the air, gesturing for Hanayo to come closer.

“I want to!” Hanayo blurted, and moved closer. “If you’re sure, Rin-chan. If you don’t like it, we’ll do something else,” she promised, crouching next to Rin and lightly touching her thigh. 

Rin leaned toward Hanayo and stroked her hair. “You too,” she said. “If you don’t like it, we’ll do something else. Okay?”

“Okay,” Hanayo said. She nodded, and tucked a quick kiss against Rin’s palm. 

Rin braced herself with the heels of her hands against the back rim of the tub. Hanayo moved carefully, craning her neck and pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses along Rin’s neck, starting from behind her ear. Hanayo kissed her way to the dip in Rin’s collarbone, drawing a melodic sigh in exchange for her efforts. Rin leaned up into Hanayo’s fingertips when they found the small swell of her breast.

Hanayo closed her mouth over one of Rin’s areolae and traced the other’s ridges, feeling Rin’s body shift as she responded to one touch and then the next. Hanayo kissed her way down Rin’s ribcage and across her belly, over the curve of her hip. Settling to her knees on the floor in front of the tub, Hanayo stroked Rin’s hip and thigh, fingers just brushing soft curls along the way. The heat of her breath made the skin tighten and quiver. Hanayo pressed a kiss to the tender dip where the inner part of Rin’s leg joined her pelvis. Breathing in the scent of Rin, Hanayo nuzzled against her softest places.

Slowly, Hanayo drew the flat of her palm down in a slow stroke over the lobes of Rin’s outer lips, adjusting to the feeling of touching and letting Rin adjust to how it felt to be touched in such an intimate place. Rin watched Hanayo as she touched her, and nodded when they made eye contact. Hanayo smiled, and rested her cheek against the inside of Rin’s thigh.

Hanayo coaxed Rin’s labia apart as though she were touching the overlapping fronds of a particularly delicate blossom. The copper-reddish tone of Rin’s hair in the light served that analogy well, brightly setting off the shades of rose and apricot in her outer folds. Rin’s inner lips were darker, reddish or orange-brown with a hint of pink to their sheen. Hanayo kissed each of Rin’s petals in turn, before tentatively brushing her fingertip over the sensitive hooded spot of rich purple color.

Rin slid her hips forward, meeting Hanayo’s touch as she swallowed a moan. “You’re lovely,” Hanayo said, gently nudging aside folds of sensitive skin until Rin’s puffy little clit revealed itself.

“D-don’t say that when you’re down there,” Rin said, squirming under Hanayo’s fingers. She giggled, “I didn’t think you’d _look_ at it so closely.”

“I’ll close my eyes when I kiss you,” Hanayo promised, and licked the tender parts of Rin she had exposed in a soft, slow motion that made Rin’s thighs twitch and her hips rock. Hanayo closed her eyes, giving Rin small kisses at first. Taking Rin’s sighs as encouragement, Hanayo deepened her kisses. 

Rin’s back arched, her toes curling. 

Hanayo pressed her tongue against the sensitive flat below the folds of the hood where she felt the throb of Rin’s pulse, leaning her shoulders into the pressure and strength of Rin’s legs. She curled her hands around Rin’s thighs at the hip, flaring her fingers against the muscle to help Rin try to keep from bucking too fiercely. They held that position for only a few intense moments, Rin gasping at the sensation of Hanayo’s mouth and tongue against her skin. Rin’s breathing grew steadily rapid, coming in sharp, shallow bursts -- until she let out a sudden, exhausted jolt of laughter, and sagged in Hanayo’s arms.

Hanayo pulled Rin towards her, helping her back onto the edge of the tub. “Are you okay?” Hanayo asked, pressing a hand to the center of Rin’s back to support her. “Was it too much?”

“I’m okay!” Rin shook her head emphatically, “Really good,” she said, between giggles. “I’m, just really, uh, _really_ good.”

Hanayo was so relieved, she began to laugh too. Relishing the delight of knowing she had given Rin a good experience, and that Rin had trusted her enough to get that into it, Hanayo kissed Rin’s shoulder. “Take your time,” Hanayo said, and moved to sit on the edge of the tub so that Rin could easily lean on her.

Rin pulled Hanayo’s arms closer around her, and tangled the fingers of one hand in Hanayo’s hair. Running her thumb along the side of Hanayo’s face, Rin grinned. “We still need to take a shower,” Rin said in a dreamy voice, and chuckled. “I’ll have to help soap you up.”

Hanayo leaned into Rin’s touch. “You don’t _have_ to,” she said, cheeks darkening, “I’m glad I got to learn what you taste like.”

“I don’t want to miss out,” Rin said, and kissed Hanayo. Caressing her cheek with one hand and her breast with the other, Rin pulled back to meet Hanayo’s eyes. “I want the chance to touch you, too. In the shower,” she added, and grinned.

The shower was all gentle fondling exploration and quick, giddy kisses as they scrubbed away their anxieties. Rin dropped kisses on Hanayo’s neck as she palmed her breast with one hand and stroked her nipples with the washcloth. Hanayo shivered under the hot stream of water, even as steam rose from both of them, at the sweetness of Rin’s attention.

Leaning back into Rin’s arms, Hanayo whimpered and said, “I like that.” Rin only chuckled and wrapped her lips around the lobe of Hanayo’s ear. She slid the washcloth down over the supple bulge of Hanayo’s belly and down, using the terry-cotton to stroke Hanayo’s plump labia with gentle friction. Hanayo gasped when the cloth brushed against the tip of her clit where it was peeking out from its hood. Raising up onto her toes, she pressed her hands against the shower wall to help keep her balance. The pleasure was deliciously satisfying in a way that Hanayo had no words for, her hips trembling as she struggled to decide if it was arching into or away from the soft, circular motions of Rin’s touch that felt just on the edge of too intense. With a shuddering gasp, Hanayo said, “I like that, but it’s --- a lot. I’m not sure I can --” and her knees began to buckle.

Rin held Hanayo up, bringing the washcloth under her breasts. Hanayo sighed with relief and cuddled back against Rin’s chest. They kissed under the water, letting it wash the suds from each of their bodies.

When they finally decided they were both finished and thoroughly clean, they toweled off clumsily, distracted by the challenge of wanting to be both dry and wrapped up in each other’s arms again. Hanayo stole a kiss from underneath as Rin bent forward, toweling dry her hair. They both laughed, alternately helping and “helping” each other through the many stages between dripping in the bathroom and lounging atop fancy sheets before bed.

“Nyaa~ha, Kayo-chin’s cheeks are so soft,” Rin said, giggling and covering her eyes with one hand. Rin pawed at Hanayo’s hair with the other hand, not quite able to reach her face. Hanayo’s cheeks were already rosy, but she felt her blush darken as she stretched her neck and shifted her weight so that she could nuzzle against Rin’s palm. Hanayo’s smile deepened, when Rin peeked out from behind her fingers. That she got a glimpse of such a shy side of Rin after making her feel good made Hanayo’s whole body warm with affection. Hanayo kissed the inside of Rin’s wrist before shifting her weight between Rin’s legs, and pressing a kiss to the inside of her left thigh. Rin made a cat-like sound of delight and embarrassment and tangled her fingers in Hanayo’s hair.

“You’re soft too,” Hanayo said against Rin’s skin. Her breath danced up Rin’s thigh, making her stretch and practically purr with satisfaction. Hanayo let herself be pulled up and into a kiss, before settling into the mattress at Rin’s side.

“I like all of your different types of softness,” Rin said, pressing another kiss to Hanayo’s forehead. “Especially your tenderness. I’m really glad that you’re my best friend, and -- I’m glad I’m having these experiences with you. But, I don’t want to call it my first love.”

Hanayo wrapped her arms around Rin, pulling her into a close hug. Rin hid her face against Hanayo’s chest. “Zinnias,” Hanayo said, against the shell of Rin’s ear, “can mean _you always have my loyalty_. I’ll never stop being your best friend. I hope I get to be with you this way forever.”

For a long time, they lay in a tangle and rested. “I love you too, Kayo-chin,” Rin murmured, as she drifted into dreaming. Drowsing on the edge of wakefulness, Hanayo heard her lover’s good-night. Hanayo knew in that moment that even when they were both little old ladies with barely-glimmering memories, _this one_ would always be a shining star.


End file.
